Pillow Talk
by bluelily3
Summary: A late night moment with Bulma and Vegeta. Talking, yelling at each other, and making love. ONE-SHOT


"Do you ever feel like...everything is in your way?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean, just...everything is some sort of an obstacle, and you just keep having to blast your way through it all."

"Well...not really…"

Vegeta growled softly in the dark. The two had finished making love a few minutes before, and now she lay on top of him with her head tucked into his neck, breathing in his musky scent. She had been about to drift off when he questioned her quietly. They had been together for over ten years, and she was the only person that he talked to about personal issues like this one. She loved how he needed her.

"You never feel that way? Tch. Forget I asked, then." He pushed his face into the pillow and sighed. She sat up, feeling him slowly slide out of her. The warmth of it made her shudder, like always. She let her body lazily roll off of him, and she found his face in the dark, pressing her forehead against his. His breath was hot, and it smelled like her.

"I didn't say I _never_ feel that way."

He pulled away, and she could feel his dark eyes on her. It was dim in the room, the heavy black blinds pulled over the glass panes. But she knew he could see in the dark better than she could.

"Well, then…" He trailed off, getting frustrated. She tried not to laugh. Her hands pushed into his thick damp hair, and she felt his muscles relax. He let out a groan of pleasure.

"I just don't see them as obstacles. Nothing to 'blast through' as you put it."

"Hn. Go on." She smiled as she felt his face pressing into her neck.

"When I come to a wall, I just...climb over it. It's not a stumbling block. It's a stepping stone. You just have to-" He groaned.

"Well, aren't you just little Miss Positive?" There was a bite in his tone, but she could feel his smirk on her neck.

"Yes, I am. It's not my fault you're a glass-half-empty kind of guy."

"Hn…"

She suddenly sat up, and Vegeta grunted as his face hit the pillow.

"Why are you never satisfied? I mean, you have everything you could ever want in life, and you still want _more?_ I can't believe you sometimes, Vegeta...I really can't."

He sat up with a snarl, and she could feel his face close to hers.

"I never said was I wasn't...that's not even _true_ , woman!"

"You don't _have_ to say it! You show it with every emotion you have! Your back turned, your constant frown, your-" Suddenly she felt his fingers on her chin, tilting her face to eye level.

"Stop right there." His voice was a dangerous growl. The pit of her stomach twisted a bit, but she held her ground. She was not afraid of Vegeta, and since the Majin incident, she vowed never to be again.

"You _know_ me. Better than anyone else. You know that's just the way I am. Just because I do those things, doesn't mean I'm not happy, Bulma." He bit at her name like a curse.

"So _why_ are you suddenly criticizing me for them?" He asked. His fingers tensed a bit, almost causing pain, and just as she was thinking of crying out, he let go. He didn't normally act this forcefully, but what she had said wasn't fair, and she knew it. When she said these sort of things to him, he _always_ called her on them. And she never felt it as abuse. Suddenly, she wanted to see his face. She leaned over and touched the lamp once, letting it release its dimmest light. She expected to see anger there, but instead, there was a sort of confused hurt. Almost like betrayal. She had never judged him for his own personality before, always just accepting it. His eyes blinked hard, and he quickly looked away. When he spoke again, his voice was a whisper.

"Do you honestly think...you don't make me happy? That I'm not satisfied?" His black eyes slid back to her face, pinning her.

"Oh, Vegeta. No. That's not-"

"Because...that's _really_ what it sounds like." He was so honest with her. He never played around with his words. She was into games, but Vegeta had always stood firm, blatantly saying what he wanted to say, and acting how he wanted to act. There was no sneaking with him, no hiding. He couldn't be delicate or coy if he wanted to.

Bulma's eyes fell to the bed sheets. She couldn't handle that look anymore.

"I'm sorry. I know that's not true. It's just...sometimes you seem to still be fighting for something you already have. I only want you to feel…"

"Settled? Finished? That's not who I am. I'm goal oriented. You know that about me. Just as I know you work better in chaos."

"I _what?_ I have goals! I have a calendar! I write shit down!" He suddenly threw his head back and started laughing. The reaction caught her off guard.

"Haha...Woman! Your ultimate wet dream is having to _save the world_ on impulse with one of your crazy inventions! You have _no structure whatsoever!_ I've seen you go into the lab wearing pajamas!"

"What? You-" She was relieved by the change of subject, but a bit annoyed that he had changed it to criticizing her instead. She pushed him, then couldn't help but laugh too.

"My _wet dream_ is saving the world? What about you, Mister Hero?"

He quieted down then.

"Oh _gods,_ don't call me that. I am no Kakarrot." His voice held no bitterness, but he still looked away. Bulma sighed and glanced at the clock. It was 2 in the morning.

"Vegeta...what are we even doing? Look what time it is."

He looked over her shoulder at the green numbers.

"We're talking." He shrugged. It was so matter-of-fact that she had to smile.

"Heh. What did I do before you kept me up all hours of the night?"

"Hn. Meaningless science crap?"

"Hey!" She pushed him, and he went limp, landing on the bed with a thump. He smiled up at her.

"Come here, crazy woman." She grinned at him and crouched down. So, he forgave her then. He pulled her naked body on top of him, and found her lips with his. She melted into him with a sigh as he pressed deeply. When he pulled away with a small gasp, his eyes were half-lidded.

"You drive me...absolutely mad, you know that?" He whispered huskily.

"Oh, bullshit. You were already halfway there when you met me."

"When I _met_ you? Gods, I was _much more_ than halfway mad back then. I think Namek was the craziest I've ever felt in my whole damn life!"

Bulma laughed, nuzzling into his neck.

"Me too. I _hated_ Namek. I should make the whole gang t-shirts that say 'I survived Namek'. Ha, ha…"

"Oh, wouldn't _that_ be a laugh riot. Considering I _didn't._ Neither did Krillin." She pulled away and sat up, her eyes wide.

"Oh, shit...I…"

"Pfftt...Settle down, woman. I don't care anymore. But...if you want them to be more accurate, you should make them say 'What happened on Namek, _stays_ on Namek.' I think we'd all agree to wear one then." He barked a quick laugh, and Bulma lay back down again.

"This has got to be the weirdest relationship ever." She smiled to herself. Vegeta gave an almost offended snort.

"You think we're weird? Why?" She sat up again, and was about to reel off a giant list of things. But when she saw his face, she fell quiet. His eyes were hooded and amused, and it was so obvious he was playing with her that she blushed, feeling stupid.

"Dammit, Vegeta." He smiled, then. A smile so wide, she could see his teeth. He loved making her feel like an idiot. One-upping a genius was pure pleasure for the haughty prince. He chuckled wickedly and pulled a hand through her hair, tightening it into a curl with his fingers.

"All games aside, woman...I don't think we're that strange together. Or maybe I do...and I just like strange. Ever think of that?" One of his eyes twitched into a wink so fast she barely saw it, but it was enough to make her heart skip a beat. _How_ could he still do that to her after more than ten years?

"Any other mate would have bored me to suicide by now." As soon as he said it, he noticed her eyes widen.

"Don't _even think_ about saying it. That was a _sacrifice_ not suicide."

She leaned into him, letting her breasts brush against his hard chest.

"I wasn't going to say anything, Vegeta..." She kissed him slowly.

"I know what you did for us, and I thank you for that every day."

"Do you, now?" He smiled at her, sitting up against the headboard and pulling her into his lap. She could feel his sudden erection and wondered what got him going so fast. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up, then pushed him in with a sigh. He hissed with pleasure.

"Yes, Vegeta...I do."

"I think you're thanking me right now." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes a bit, almost laughing. But the truth of it kept her from it. When he had died, she never thought she would be able to feel him inside her again. She closed her eyes and found her rhythm, taking immense pleasure from each gasp she heard from him. It took next to nothing for him to release, and that brought her a sense of triumph.

"Aahaa, Bulma!" He clenched his teeth around her name, and she loved the sensation of being filled by him. Moments later, she trembled with her own release, body shaking spasmodically.

"Oh, god...I'll never get enough of you, Vegeta...Not ever…"

"Hnn… So, it's 'god' now, is it?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, only you would say-" She stopped, opening her eyes. She put her hands on his hard stomach, feeling it tense up.

"Hey…"

"What?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Can you…?"

"NO."

"Why not? Oh, come on!"

"I said, no, Bulma."

"But...why? I wanna feel your power."

"Oh, aren't you crafty? You think that just because you flatter me, I will turn into a god for you?"

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what I think." Her eyebrow cocked, and he frowned deeply, then let out a sigh.

"Fine. But...let me out first."

"What?"

He looked down the length of his belly, at her spread legs.

"Oh." She pulled back, letting him slide out.

"Do you think...it would change too? Like...get bigger?"

"What the…? No! I would just feel better about it, you vulgar woman."

"Alright, geez. I did it. Now what-"

"No, no, stay right there." His hands gripped each of her thighs.

"You don't have to get off. Now...let me concentrate for a moment." Bulma remained where she was, feeling her heart beat a bit faster. She watched as he took a deep breath and focused. His expression was similar to the one he had when he concentrated on their lovemaking. She wondered if transforming and powering up felt like sex to him. She'd bet her whole fortune that it did.

With a burst of light, he was there. Her eyes adjusted, and she smiled widely at his blue aura. There was something almost holy about it. He _shimmered_ with power and pride. She loved the teal of his hair, so close to hers in color, and the ice blue eyes that somehow radiated a fierce warmth at her. Her body quaked. It felt like she was riding a bolt of lightning, and she regretted the fact that he wasn't in her anymore. He scoffed.

"I know what you're thinking, Bulma, and I still stand by my refusal. I don't have complete control over this form yet, and I would kick myself for all eternity if I hurt you. So _stop_ thinking about it, dirty woman."

"Oh, fine." She chuckled. "But even this feels amazing. I can't even describe it. Can I...get closer?" He sat up before the last word left her lips. She felt his arms around her, and they were firm, yet gentle as they always were. But there was a faint buzz against her skin. She felt like she was on fire. In the least painful way possible. Her head pressed against his chest, and his heart felt like a powerhouse. How much energy was he burning just to do this? Her eyes hesitated toward the clock again. It was almost 3, and they had made love twice. How was he still conscious? Almost as if he read her mind, she felt him slump against her, panting.

"I know you're amused by all this...but I can't hold onto it...very much longer."

"Of course not, Vegeta! I'm sorry...let it go now." In an instant she felt the energy drain away, and he let out an explosive breath.

"Damn...it uses...so much energy...Kakarrot can go...SS3 like this...I have no idea how he manages it..the son of a bitch…" He fell over onto the pillows with an audible thump. For a small man, he was very heavy, made mostly of muscle mass. Bulma lay down next to him and put her hand on his stomach, stroking it.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't know…"

"It's...not your fault. Just remember...I'm not a plaything."

Bulma's eyebrow arched coyly.

"I do have a hard time remembering that, don't I?" Vegeta's eyes were already closed, his breathing still a bit heavy. He snorted softly.

"You're impossible."

"Yeah. I love you too." She poked at his belly button. He flinched slightly and grunted.

"God, I'm tired. Shut up, now."

"Ah!" She protested, pinching a spot just beyond his hip. His eyebrow arched, but that was all the reaction she got. He really was tired. She watched his face as it relaxed, then lowered her own down onto his stomach. She loved how it gave slightly, becoming a bit softer once he was asleep. She took a deep breath, letting his scent fill her. He was salt and earth, blood and water, all in one. He was her everything. She let herself drift into a deep sleep, her thoughts never straying from the reality of having her husband right underneath her.


End file.
